


like my father before me

by dande (Kess)



Series: interiority [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, but nothing exceeding canon, pre-high chaos emily, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: he will not see me coming





	like my father before me

Father is my rock, turned to stone, and I am not sure what to do. Sneak out the window for the apple next door, climb over the ledge and try not to drop from the rooftops to the hard packed earth below. I remember my lessons, light on my feet, quickly, quickly, don’t stop to think.

The apple is there, and a bunch of grapes, warm from the evening heat. There is a man outside, the stomp tromp of his booted feet familiar. Stomp tromp, stomp tromp. I peer through the keyhole, and he is a stranger, burly,  standing near a slight body. From my position I can see the curve of his smile, and the way he kicks out, the blood on his shoe. “Trash,” he says and I can feel something welling up in my stomach. An aching weight of fury and frustration. I want to scream. Rend and rip and tear.

When I leave this room, and I will leave this room, I will kill him.

He will not see me coming

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the guards don't actually do this, but, creative license


End file.
